


Deathmatch Drabbles

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 100-word drabbles written during a chat that was very vaguely about the Hikago Team Deathmatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathmatch Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts), [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Hikago isn't mine!

What Boys Like (prompt: sparkles and rainbows)

Akari watches Hikaru run off with the boys from the soccer team. She grips the handle of her bag tighter and turns on her heel and walks off toward the bathroom where all of the other girls are fixing their makeup for the walk home. Akari would rather go out and play with the boys, but they tell her girls can't do that as though girls are made of sparkles and rainbows and can't be trusted to kick a ball. Just once she wants something that's kind of a boys thing, really, that no one minds her doing. Enter: go.

 

VPL (prompt: underwear)

Ogata tucked his cock delicately into the front of the lacy women's panties and admired the look in the mirror. An old girlfriend had turned him onto the kink. He'd left her behind easily enough, but this... The gentle constriction, the high cut, the little ribbon bow that sat just below his glans when he got hard... There was something about it that just turned him on more than anything else. This was why he didn't wear them to games. Except by accident that one time he was playing Kuwabara. The game had been a little wild. He'd liked that.

 

Daisy (prompt: left foot)

Honda rubbed his eyes again and stared at his foot. "What the hell?"

Waya struggled awake from the floor. "What's up?"

"What happened last night?" Honda gestured toward his left foot which now bore a daisy tattoo on his second toe.

Waya shrugged. "I remember you were singing something about 'got a daisy on my toe, left foot loves my right foot so'. Relax. Just wear socks."

Honda kicked the blankets back over his feet and sighed. Things like this always happened when he went drinking with Waya. Never again. Well, at least not until he passed the pro exam.

 

Long Time Coming (prompt: insomnia)

Hikaru flipped around on the bed again and tried not to grind his cock into the mattress too much. "Akira!" He said it softly, but it seemed to do the trick.

"What?"

"You're not asleep yet?"

Akira jerked on the blanket so it wasn't all covering Hikaru. "No."

"Are you still horny? 'Cause I think that's my problem." There was more pulling of the blanket and Hikaru scowled. "Fine. I'll just go jerk off in the shower."

With a laugh Akira said, "I was just trying to find you under there. The answer is yes."

Hikaru grabbed for the lube.


End file.
